Rose Potter: Through the Years
by Jessica Jayme Bell
Summary: Rose finds her Heritage as the Guardian of Memory Dimension. She fights alongside her friends to destroy a curse that plagues the windows to people's memories. She then goes alongside her brother to fight to protect the philosopher's stone. If you thought he Harry Potter by J.K.Rowling was action packed, it's just been doubled
1. Part 1 Chapter 1

Chapter 1

My name is Rose. I've never had a last name. When I was only two years old I was found in an abandoned street. The people who found me weren't very nice and sent me to an orphanage nearby. When was nine I ran away with the help of one of the nice carers at the orphanage. She gave me money and a large bag of food.

I now live on the street while working a part time job at a shopping centre. The manager was very nice and lets me take some food home each day. Right now I'm looking around Kmart looking for a cheap shirt. The one I'm wearing is a little ratty and tomorrow is my birthday so I decided I would buy a new one.

I am turning twelve. Yeah, I'm really not that excited. I found a cheap blue shirt for two pounds. I shuffled through the rack to find my size. It was right at the back. I grabbed it and headed over to the cash out. I payed and left I made my way to the supermarket. I entered through the staff door and found a cosy spot at the back corner of the room. I decided to have a nap before it was my shift. I fell asleep quickly.

I had a weird dream. It felt like I'd been there before. There was a cot. In the cot was a small boy with jet black hair and green eyes. There were two people in the room entertaining him. One was tall with black hair and brown eyes behind a pair of glasses. The woman had long reddish hair and brilliant green eyes. My hair was similar but much shorter. There was also a little girl in the room. She looked just like me. Wait was that me. I went over and knelt beside her. She had my green eyes and red hair. But if she was me, well, who were these other people. Quite suddenly the younger me said in an excited voice. Mummy, daddy, look at the shoes uncle Sirius gave me yesterday! Only mummy looked round. She walked over and said,

"They look great honey. Do you want a hot chocolate?"

But then the man pretended to shoot her with, a stick? Oh I get it their acting like wizards. The woman, my mother, pretended to drop dead while the man I presumed was my father laughed an evil laugh. The little boy laughed, then harder as my mother popped up. I laughed as well. My mother walked over to the cot. I looked around for the younger me and saw her slip out the door. I followed her outside. It was then that I noticed that she started crying. I wanted to comfort her but she couldn't see me. She kept walking and soon got lost. She tried to find her way back home but she couldn't. What happened is this where I got lost and then got taken to an orphanage. I noticed that I was crying. How long have I been crying. Since I first saw my parents or when I got lost. A kindly looking lady walked up and said,

"Ms. Rose Potter. What are you doing out here? Did you get lost, well come with me I'll take you home?"

She held the little me's hand and walked me down the street. She got to the little cottage that had belonged to my parents. I was shocked. The house was blown to bits. There was a giant of a man walking in the house. He went into the little room that my parents were playing in. He looked very sad. He came out of the house carrying a little bundle in his arms. It must have been the little boy. Did that mean? My parents were, were, dead? After all these years I finally knew.

"Harry potter lives." The giant called before getting on a motorbike. "I'm taking him to Dumbledore."

My younger self started running to the bike. But before she got halfway the bike took off to the skies. She continued running and running. I ran along with her. She tripped and fell. I woke with a start. I was lying in the corner or the staff room again. Courtney was sitting next to me. She was looking at me with concern.

"Bad dream." I muttered wiping my face. There was a lot of moisture around my eyes. Crap. I cried in my sleep. But what if that had been a memory and not just a wild dream?

Courtney said that I missed the beginning of my shift. I shot straight up grabbed a clean towel and started wiping my face. She clarified for me, laughing, and said,

"Your shift is finished. Don't worry I took it for you, the boss will never know."

"Thanks Courtney, I owe you one."

"By the way, where do you live?, I've never seen you anywhere but here in the supermarket."

That really did not make my day. But I guess I could trust Courtney, I'd trusted her with everything else.

I sighed and said,

"I don't really live anywhere. I ran away from an orphanage when I was nine."

"Really? Then you're coming home with me."

"You don't have to, really."

"I'm not giving you a choice." She said, "Anyway there's something at home I really want to show you."

"Well, ok."

Courtney was a year younger than me and easily excited. We walked to her house which wasn't far from the shop. Courtney went inside first to ask her mum if it was ok if she had a friend over. I followed after taking my extremely ratty converse off at the front door. Courtney showed me to her room.

It was the best bedroom I'd ever seen. Well, that's not saying much as, well, it also the only one other than the hideous orphanage ones. She said you could stay the night. By the way she asked for your surname but I don't know it.

That really sucked.

"I don't know my last name, Courtney. I've never had one"

Her face was funny. She looked completely shocked. I decided to change the topic.

"What was so important that I had to see it?"

"Oh, that. I'll just find it." She looked around and then passed me a heavy yellow envelope.

I looked at her questionably. She just gave me a look that plainly said, 'hurry up and open it already'.

I opened the envelope and took out the first piece of paper. I read the first two lines and got a real nasty shock. Courtney, a witch? My best friend Courtney? I looked at the letter and read the rest.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Head master: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards_

_Dear Ms Fosil_

_ We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment._

_ Term begins on 1 September. We will send someone to explain any details no later than the 31 July._

_Yours Sincerely,_

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

"OH MY GOD COURTNEY, CONGRATS!" I said as I hugged my best friend "OMG, you leave in three days!" I added seeing as today is the twenty ninth of October.

"I know, but I'm a little sad."

"Whys that?"

"I can't pack you and take you with me."

"Oh Courtney"

Mrs. Fosil called out that dinner was ready so we headed downstairs.

I thanked her and was about to leave the table when there was a tapping noise on the window. I looked over and saw a brown owl. Courtney jumped up and practically flew to the window. She untied something and patted the large bird before it flew off. She came over to the table and her mother asked what it was.

"It's a letter addressed to Rose." She replied.

WHAT. Nobody has ever sent me a letter before. Courtney passed it to me and I took it from her. It was the same as Courtney's but on the front it said

_Ms. Rose_

_The spare bed_

_Courtney's room _

_16 Mongolia crescents_

I opened the envelope with trembling fingers and pulled out one of the pieces of parchment.

It read,

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Head master: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards_

_Dear Ms Rose_

_ We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment._

_ Term begins on 1 September. We hope that Ms Fosil will be able to help you. Sorry for the late notice._

_Yours Sincerely,_

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Holy Heck. Does that mean that I'm a witch as well?

"OMG ROSE, YOU TOO! That means I don't have to pack you. "But you don't have any of your stuff. Mum can we take Rose to Diagon Alley Tomorrow?"

"Of course. I'll drop you off but I can't stay."

We went to Courtney's room after that. I pulled out a second piece of parchment out of the envelope. It had a whole list of things I had to get. I pulled out a third piece of parchment.

"Mine only had two pieces of parchment in it." Said Courtney. She came over and sat beside me. " Well go on, open it."

I unfolded it. It read,

_Dear Rose, _

_I'm writing this letter because I need to explain a few things to you. First, your full name is Rose Lily Potter. Second you'll be starting as a first year but you are old enough to be in second year. The reason behind this that you first letter never reached you. It was sent last year but the owl used could never find you. I would also like to inform you that you have a younger brother, Harry potter. It is because of him I would like you to seek him out on the train ride to Hogwarts._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

Okaaay. Brain overload.

" Wow." Said Courtney. "That's a lot for what, one paragraph."

"Girls time for bed if you're going to Diagon ally tomorrow." Said Mrs. Fosil.

"Okay mum" called Courtney. "Good night Rose Potter." And with that the lights were turned off.

**If you've made it this far I thank you.**

**Vote**

**Like**

**Tweet **

**Comment**

**Fan **

**-Jamie**


	2. Part 1 Chapter 2

Chapter 2

We were exhausted when we got back from Diagon alley. I was very happy though. I shared a Gringotts vault with my brother and he doesn't even know but I guess I'll tell him later. I also got a wand. Wood from an ash tree, unicorn hair and phoenix feather. 12 inches. It was only the 38th wand I tried I broke everything in the shop basically.

We met Mrs Fosil at the leaky cauldron after we had finished shopping and we piled the stuff in the boot and walked around to the back seat.

Courtney had been talking nonstop about what she knew about the wizarding world. She was teaching me what she could. Honestly, I learnt more by reading my school books than anything. I decided to call my inky black owl that I had brought Snowflecks. She had a few white spots and bright blue eyes.

I'd sort of zoned out while stroking Snowflecks. I was thinking about the dream. Was it actually what happened? Was it all my imagination? I don't actually think so. It seemed too real. It explained how I ended up on the streets.

"You girls should pack your trunks tonight so there isn't a rush in the morning." Said Mrs. Fosil.

"Ok mum." Courtney replied.

Courtney helped me carry my stuff seeing as hers was already in her room.

I searched through my stuff and found the large bag that I'd brought. It was charmed to make plenty of room. I bought it cause I dont have my own trunk and it'd be so much easier to carry around. I started to pack my robes and books. I also packed my cauldron and telescope. I put my new wand in a small side pocket I'd found in the bag.

Mrs. Fosil came into the room.

"All packed?, good then you come down and have dinner and then go straight to sleep."

It was a quiet dinner and dreamless night ahead. Before I knew we were at Kings Cross station. I looked at my train ticket.

_Hogwarts Express_

_Platform 9 ¾ _

_11:00am_

I reread the ticket several times before Courtney said that it was hidden so non magic people couldn't see the train.

She laughed at my questioning express and said,

"Follow me"

She walked to the large brick column and said,

"Apparently we have to walk through that." She said pointing.

"Ok, seeing as you know so much you may go through first."

I gave her a sly smile and she rolled her eyes.

She looked like she was going then she grabbed me unexpectedly and pulled me through to.

"Courntn-" I started to protest but was caught off guard by the platform we stood on. She grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the carriages. We found an empty carriage near the back of the train. We put our stuff in. I helped Courtney push her trunk up the top. I left my bag on the seats below. We sat down chatting.

A few minutes later a whistle blew and we knew that the train must be leaving soon.

We were so excited. We pulled out our wands and started practicing some charms.

A few minutes later a boy with bright red hair and lots of freckles pulled open the door.

He muttered something that must have been an apology and closed the door again.

He moved on to the next carriage. He must have found room there because it was at the very end of the train.

About ten minutes into the journey a lady strolled past with a huge trolley she opened the door and asked if we wanted anything from the trolley. I jumped up and looked at all the food. I bought some _Bertie Botts Every Flavoured Beans_, and some liquorice wands. I sat down and offered some to Courtney. We sat down quiet for the first time on the journey. We listened as somebody in the next compartment bought a fair amount of food. He bought several pieces of everything. Wow he must be some pampered rich kid.

We ate most of our lollies when a girl with very bushy brown hair came in and said,

"Has anyone seen a toad?, a boy named Neville has lost one.

"No, sorry we haven't."

"Thanks, anyway. Oh by the way, I'm Hermione Granger, who are you?"

"Courtney Fosil."

"Rose Potter."

"Really, are you related to a Harry Potter, he's very famous? They say he defeated this very evil man, everybody calls him either He Who Must Not Be Named or You Know Who."

"Never met him."

"Really?"

I rustled through my bag and pulled out my letter from Dumbledore and showed it to Hermione.

She came in and sat down opposite me.

"Wow, that's amazing. They say he's actually in this carriage you should go down and show him the letter too."

"What?, I couldn't do that. I've only been on the train for fifteen or so minutes."

"Come on. If you don't I'll do it for you."

"No! Don-"

But she already left the compartment. Damn, she has the letter too. I scurried after her. Too late she had already found them and was in their compartment. Lucky for me she left the door ajar so I could hear the conversation from outside.

"My name is Hermione Granger and I have something you might want to read." Hermione said.

She must have handed the letter to him because there was a silence for a few seconds.

"What the heck?, I thought I didn't have any other relatives."

"Well you seem to I met her a few seconds ago in the next compartment."

Shiz. She really had gone and did it. I ran back down to our compartment and closed the door behind me. Shatter. Ok I did not mean to break the door.

"What on earth was that for?" said Courtney from behind me.

"Hey, I did not mean to break it. Why would make it out of glass anyway? It's stupid." I said defending myself.

"I'm pretty sure it's what doors are made of in most trains, so, no it is not really"

"Well "I'm sorry I did not realise my own strength"

"Why the rush any way"

"Huh, Oh yeah that girl Hermione just gone and done it I bet he is more confused then I was and I was defiantly confused and more importantly she still has my letter, I needed that"

"Oh well at lest we have something to help us learn so magic what that spell that fixes things."

I thought trying to remember what the spell was.

"Reparo."

The last couple of pieces were flying back together when Hermione came back in.

"Huh, so that was shattering of glass sound I heard, you breaking the door."

"Hey would you people should blame it on the door not me."

"Anyway, he wants to see you."

"Can I have the letter back?"

"Nope."

"Why not."

"Because Harry has it." She said smiling mischievously.

"Hermione!"

"Is she always like this, Courtney?"

"Actually not really, I think she's just extremely nervous about the whole brother situation." replied Courtney."

"Oh gee thanks Courtney. Fine he can keep the letter no way I'm going in there to get it myself."

"Oh come on Rose. He's your brother." Hermione said with exasperation.

"And I haven't seen him since I was two years old. Ever since that massive guy carried him away and left me behind in the streets."

Both girls were staring at me with shock.

"I ran after him, but he left on a massive motorbike. No one was there for me; I was taken to an orphanage for god's sake." I started crying. "Right after my second birthday too."

I sat down finally letting my feeling run over me. Both girls came and sat down beside me and hugged me.

"Rose, why didn't you tell me that you knew so much, you know you can trust me with anything?"

I guessed it was Courtney speaking. But my vision was blurry from the tears pouring from my eyes.

"Because I wasn't even certain that it was a memory and not just some dream."

We sat there like that until I could finally cry no more.

"Thanks, guys."

"Hey we're girls not guys!" the two exclaimed.

I chuckled.

"I guess we'd better get our robes on then."

We pulled our robes over our clothes and sat down to talk some more. Thankfully Hermione let the whole Harry thing go. I think she understood that I didn't want to talk about it anymore. But it did leave me thinking. How was I supposed to avoid him once we got to the school? The train was only one thing. The whole school was a completely different thing.

I was pulled from my thoughts by the announcer announcing something but I was really paying that much attention. Courtney could tell.

"Train ride over in five, leave stuff on train." She said slowly.

"Thanks." I replied sarcastically.

The train came to a stop. I remembered that harry was in the next compartment so I scurried away quickly. Hermione and Courtney scurried to keep up.

**Harry's POV**

I walked past the compartment that some Hermione girl said was where my sister had been. It was weird having a sister. I thought the Dursley's were supposed to be my only family left. I looked inside and saw a trunk and a bag. That was even weirder. I put the letter that Hermione had shown me, in the bag. I got a peek of what was inside that. I looked again; I wondered how she could fit all her stuff in one bag. I could see a cauldron and everything. She'd obviously left in a hurry. I wonder why.

**Rose's POV**

We got out onto the platform. Immediately I heard a loud voice calling for all first years. I walked over and got my first glance of the man. He was ginormous. Twice the height of any man and five times as wide; then it hit me. That was the man from the memory I had. He was the one that took Harry and left me behind. I nudged Courtney in the side.

"That's the man." I said simply hoping she would get it.

She understood straight away which relieved me.

Hermione must have worked it out too because gave me a worried glance.

I saw Harry at the front talking to the giant of a guy. They must still know each other; that really made me sad. We followed a rocky path and soon saw Hogwarts for the first time. It was magnificent but I really wasn't in the mood. We were told to get in these little boats. No more than four to a boat. We got a boat together and we were joined by Neville Longbottom, the boy who had lost his toad earlier.

I looked around the other little boats the big man had a boat to himself and so did Harry and the red head from before. There were three boys that also had a boat to themselves. The blonde boy in front was miniscule to the two in the back. Honestly they looked more like gorilla's than anything.

Everyone else was in a group of four.

We reached the cliff the castle stood upon and the giant told us to duck our heads. We came out to an inside lake and the boats were parked near the shore. Everyone clambered out and the giant pointed to a toad.

"Is that somebody's toad?" He said in a large but jolly voice.

"Trevor!" called Neville.

He scurried forward and grabbed the toad.

The man turned and knocked heavily on some great wood doors.

A very strict looking teacher opened the doors and ushered us inside. She started to explain about Hogwarts. I wasn't really listening. I looked at her but really I was off in my own little world. Hermione gave me a nudge and I came out of my little world. We were moving. We left the little anti chamber and entered the main hall. We made a progression down the table until we were all gathered in front of a very patched old wizard's hat. Then quite suddenly it burst into song. I was so shocked that I missed the first few lines

_-There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The sorting hat can't see_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be_

_You might belong in Gryffindor_

_Where dwell the brave at heart_

_Their daring nerve and chivalry _

_Set Gryffindors apart_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff_

_Where they are just and loyal_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true _

_And unafraid of Toil_

_Or yet is wise old Ravenclaw_

_If you've a ready mind_

_Where those of wit and learning_

_Will always find their kind_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make real friends_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends_

_So put me on! Dont be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands(though I have none)_

_For I'm a thinking cap!_

I started clapping with everyone else.

Then I got worried what house would I be in?

Abbott, Hannah!,

HUFFLEPUFF

Bones, Susan!,

HUFFLEPUFF

Boot, Terry!,

RAVENCLAW

Brocklehurst, Mandy!,

RAVENCLAW

Brown, Lavender!,

GRYFFINDOR

Bulstrode, Millicent!,

SLYTHERIN

Finch-Fletchy, Justin!,

HUFFLEPUFF

Finnigan, Seamus!,

GRYFFINDOR

Fosil, Courtney!,

GRYFFINDOR

Granger, Hermione!,

GRYFFINDOR

Longbottom, Neville!,

GRYFFINDOR

I started losing track when all of a sudden,

Potter, Harry!,

Whispers started racing across the hall almost immediately.

I got a glimpse of my brother's face before the hat covered half of it. He had the same brilliant green eyes that I had. We waited for a good five minutes before,

GRYFFINDOR

Potter, Rose!,

Once again whispers started going around the room. I had one look before the hat was covering my eyes.

_Another Potter, why how amusing. First there was James. Now Harry then Rose. And quite and headful they all have._

_Loyalty, yes lots of loyalty. Very brave too, but my do you have the smart mind. You'll do good in all the houses really, but which one. Yes, I think I know..._

GRYFFINDOR!

Relief washed though me but it was mingled with something else. It wasn't until I reached the table that I realised. It was worry. I would have a very hard time avoiding my little brother.

I went and sat with Courtney and Hermione.

They congratulated me but from the looks they gave me; they knew what I was thinking.

I didn't pay much attention though the magnificent feast. I was introduced to Percy Weasly and his Twin Brothers, Fred and George.

On the way to the dormitories we met Peeves. Peeves is a poltergeist and I must say I wouldn't like to meet him when I was in a rush. Sooner than I'd expected we reached the Gryffindor tower. Percy told us the password then less us inside. He pointed out the boy and girl dormitories.

Me and my friends staggered into our room feeling extremely tired and well fed. We changed quickly before we lay down and fell asleep completely.

The next morning we made our way downstairs to the grand hall. We ate breakfast while chatting casually about this and that wondering what subjects we would do that day. Hermione was looking forward to Transfiguration. I quite liked the sound of transfiguration. But I was equally interested in charms.

When the great hall was at its busiest timetables started being handed through he tables. I looked down at today's subjects. Transfiguration with the Hufflepuffs, charms with Hufflepuff and double potions with Slytherin. That was easy enough to deal with. We went back up to the common room to get the right books. I already had my wand on me and I was then ready to go. We had agreed to leave for class early so we had time to get a little lost.

We made class with only three minutes to the bell.

McGonagall was a very strict teacher. She started the lesson with the roll then made a speech about any misbehaving would be dealt with. And then she turned herself into a cat. We were very excited to start but we had do lots of notes beforehand. Toward the end of the lesson we were each given a matchstick to turn into a needle. Hermione got hers to sharp and silver but didn't manage to make it thin. I however was surprised to find that Courtney did it perfect. That was until we realised it wasn't pointy and didn't have an eye. I after about seven tries managed to perfect my needle. Together we earned the house 15 points. We were very happy indeed.

We made our way to charms class. Lucky for us it was very close to the transfiguration class and very hard to get lost on the way there.

Flitwick the charms professor was a much different teacher. He was much shorter and needed a pile of books to see over his desk; though he didn't seem very strict.

The tiny professor started the roll. Being me, my concentration slipped easily. I was brought back to concentration when the little professor fell off his pile of books. When he resumed permission he continued with the roll.

"Rose Potter!"

"Here sir." I replied.

Like before we did a large amount of notes then we were each given a feather. Then the professor paired everyone up by going down the roll. For some reason he skipped Hermione and paired Courtney with Justin Finch-Fletchy. I wasn't very dazed until I realised that I could be pair with my brother. Damn it. Sure enough, when the professor reached the 'P's I was paired with my brother. At the end of the roll Ron was left partnerless.

"I believed we had even numbers!" exclaimed the professor.

"Sir, you missed me on the register." Hermione piped up.

I kind of felt sorry for Hermione because she ended up with Ron.

I caught her eye just as we stood up to rearrange so we were with our partners.

She was worried for me. She knew exactly how I was feeling.

I ended staying in my seat while Harry took the one to my right.

I did my best to ignore him but I secretly knew that it wasn't going to last long.

"Did you get the letter I put in your bag?" he said.

I'd found it in my bag that morning and had wondered how it had got there. He must have put it there on his way off the train.

"Yes." I said stiffly not wanting to talk that much about the contents of the letter.

I think he got the point because it was another ten minute before he asked his next question.

"So, where have you been the last ten years?"

I stiffened a little at that. I remembered that he'd only been a year old when that giant man took him away from me. It wasn't his fault.

"On the streets." I said loosening up; only a little though.

"Really? Wow. I've been stuck at my auntie's house." He said sounding a little sad.

"At least you get your own bed to sleep in."

"I didn't get a bed for the ten years I'd been there. I slept in a cupboard under the staircase."

"At least you didn't have to worry about animals and people roaming the street at night."

To be honest I did feel a little sorry for him; cramped in the tiny space under a staircase.

"Hey, I had to do all the housework."

"I had a job at nine to have just food."

"I got bullied"

"Going to pull that lame excuse now."

We were starting to attract a few glares from people around us. I guess they thought we had lived together somewhere and knew each other well.

I think he noticed because he was paying much more attention to his feather.

Or he gave up trying to engage me in conversation.

I pointed my wand at the feather for the six or seventh time and this time the spell really worked. I made the feather float up, and up, and up.

I looked around and noticed that Hermione had done it too. Courtney got hers up but it continuously fell back down. Hermione and I earned ten house points each and Courtney earned five. The class ended and I had my stuff packed away and had hurried out of the class before harry had even a chance to try talking to me again. Hermione and Courtney were soon after. We had a quick lunch then went outside for a walk. The first thing they asked once we had privacy was what the commotion was all about.

I explained what happened and they listened to every word.

"Why can't you just talk to him? You know that you're just as curious as him."

"Hermione's right, Rose, for a long time you didn't even know your own name, what your parents looked like. And now you're throwing away the chance of having a family."

I sighed. I knew they were right. But I was so used to being lonely I just wasn't used to the idea of actually having a brother.

"I know, I'm just not..."

"Used to it" Courtney supplied.

"Yeah"

"Well now is the time to get used to it." Hermione said.

"I'll try. I'll talk to him, but I'm waiting until there isn't an audience, because that just doesn't feel right."

I looked at Hermione and already saw the look in her eyes.

I tried to stop her but she danced out my reached, and then ran up to the castle.

"Just stay here." She called out over her shoulder.

No not this early. Courtney started talking but I too started running up to the castle.

Once I'd past the great hall and had started going down the stairs to the dungeons I stopped running. I was so absorbed in my own thoughts I didn't hear someone running down the steps to catch up to me. I was brought out by someone saying,

"Hermione told me you'd probably run down to your next class"

Have a guess at who it was. The first guess doesn't count.

I looked sideways and saw; yes you guessed it, Harry.

Damn, I'd known Hermione for less than two days and she already knew me to well.

Better get this over and done with.

"I'm sorry for before. I guess that I was just nervous."I said before I knew what I'd even said.

"I'm sorry too. I was just over-excited. I've spent the last ten years thinking my parents died in a car crash thanks to my annoying aunt and uncle."

"Don't you remember what happened that night?"I asked genuinely interested.

"Nothing but a bright green light." He replied.

"I remember most of what happened to me, but I don't think that right now is the best opportunity to explain it."I said; the bell confirming it for me.

"I guess not, but later. Ok?"

"Ok."

I was starting to think that I could get used to having a brother but my thoughts were interrupted by Hermione, Courtney, and Harry's friend Ron arriving upon the scene. We waited outside the classroom for the teacher to arrive.

**If you read this far I thank you doubly. **

**Vote**

**Like**

**Tweet **

**Comment**

**Fan **

**-Jamie**


	3. Part 1 Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Snape started the class by taking the register, and like Flitwick, he paused at Harry's name. Ah, yes, he said softly. Harry potter our new celebrity.

I already don't like this teacher how can he be so mean to Harry.

He continued through the role then started to do some speech.

I only paid a little attention. I was thinking about things. I heard this blonde boy who is definitely in Slytherin sniggering about what Snape said. What was his name? Mabray? Mafrey? Malfoy, yes that it the boys name was Malfoy. Well he's going to get it later. Not now I'd probably be expelled.

I returned my attention back to Snape just in time to listen to him firing questions. So unfair, Hermione knew all the answers and he didn't ask her. I think she practically swallowed the textbook before she even came close to the school. It didn't go too bad at least all we only had to take notes on stuff. I could practically hear what Harry was thinking; something along the lines of whether Snape expected him to memorise everything in _1000 Magic Herbs and Fungi_.

We started doing our potions after taking down the notes. We had two to a bench. Ron and Harry had one bench and Hermione and the boy, Neville, shared the one beside them. Courtney and I got the last back bench which was on the other side of Hermione.

I was actually pretty good at potions and Courtney wasn't too bad.

Hermione was whizzing through practically not paying to anything at all. Neville who was beside her was terrible and I dont think he likes Snape much: he's falling to pieces. In a few seconds of watching him I notice that he is about to add the porcupine quills but he hasn't taken his cauldron off the fire. I call out to him quietly so Snape won't hear me. He looks around just before adding the quills and I warn him not to. He looks at the instructions and thanks me, blushing just a little. He takes it off the fire and continues following the instructions. I smile inwardly and go back to my own potions. I finish it off and Snape calls for the end of class. He tells us to bottle a sample and bring it to the front of class. I took out one of my self-filling phials so I wouldn't get it on my skin. They were pretty cool all I had to do was tap it with my wand. I filed out of class behind Courtney and Hermione, and went up to the dorm to drop off my things. We sat in the common room chatting. There were a few windows around the tower. One of them had an enlarged sill so that someone could sit and look out. Hermione and Courtney dragged over two chairs while I sat by the window. Courtney and Hermione started chatting away. I sat leaning on the window and half listened. I must have fallen asleep there because the next thing I know I'm not in the dorm

I see a huge three headed dog, it's growling. A door opens in tumbled myself, Harry, Hermione, Courtney, Ron, and Neville. They stopped and listened at the door. I strode over to investigate. Filch and Peeves were arguing on the other side. I sigh, we must have been out of bed at a late hour and Filch is after us. I watched as I turn around and notice the dog, Neville turns as well. The others are still not paying attention. Neville is tugging on Harry's sleeve and I frozen with panic.

Filch and Peeves move away and they finally turn around. They stare at horror then scream. Ouch I should've covered my ears. They tumble out the door and start running. I guess that I would choose Filch over the dog; I mean the completely makes sense.

I run to follow them but the door slams shut behind and I jerk back awake.

I open my eyes and the first thing I see is Hermione and Courtney trying to shake me awake with worried expressions on their faces. They let me sit up and I ask,

"What time is it?"

They laugh and smile and start to drag me off to dinner.

We sat with Harry and Ron at lunch and Neville came over to join us a little later. I pile my plate up with food, some of the foods on the table I've only heard about. We talk about the subjects we're taking and what we think of the teachers. Soon I notice that Harry is glaring across the table at Malfoy. I smirk, perfect.

I grab my wand and point it at Malfoy secretly so no one will see. I mumble a little spell I learnt.

I quickly pocket my wand again and watched for the reaction. Malfoy's hair started turning bright red. Harry was still watching and we started laughing. Everyone gave us a quizzical look and I pointed at Malfoy who was asking people around him why they were staring at him. Once they saw him they couldn't help but laugh. Some pug faced girl told Malfoy that his hair had turn red and he quickly walked out of the hall supposedly to go to the Hospital Wing.

Slowly we started getting up to go to the common room.

When we got to the common room we basically bade each other goodnight and went up to bed.

The next week went slowly and kept excelling at my school work. I was sort of getting bored. We came back to the dormitory just after lunch on Saturday and we noticed a small knot of students by the notice board. I try to get a good view of what it said but it was Mione that worked out first. She came over and said,

"We have our first flying lesson on Thursday."

"Yes, finally, something to entertain me!" I exclaimed

"Unfortunately, it's with the Slytherins." she said tenderly

"Way to bring the mood down Hermione." Courtney said from beside me.

Mione rolled her eyes at this.

Thursday came quicker that someone can go in a jet plane. Well that's at least how I though it went. Hermione and Courtney didn't seem too keen on flying. I told them that it was stupid to be scared of something they hadn't even tried.

My words didn't have any effect on either of them. Harry was nervous and I think that's because he didn't want to make a fool of himself in front of the Slytherins. Neville was absolutely terrified. I patted him on the shoulder told him to just go ask Ms. McGonagall if he could skip the lessons. The faintest hint of a blush appeared on his face. Neville didn't manage to rack up enough courage to go ask.

We headed down to the Quiddich pitch after our last period. There were brooms neatly lined up in rows on the grass. Madam Hooch arrived and got everyone to stand by a broom. Naturally the Gryffindors and Slytherins took separate rows.

"Raise your hand over your broom and say UP in a clear voice." Instructed Madam Hooch.

I followed her direction and was pleased when my broom shot straight up into my hand. Looking around I notice that Harry got the same result; unluckily Malfoy did to.

Hermione keep tyring in different tones like she was talking to a puppy dog. Courtney wasn't much better. But Ron, oh it was just hilarious. He got hid broom up buy it came up and hit him in the forehead. We all laughed until we noticed some Slytherins were to and just started glaring at them.

After time the last couple of people had to just pick up their brooms so we could continue. On the count of three we were supposed to rise a few feet then return to the ground. Poor Neville shot right up into the air and lost control of his broom. He ended up stuck on a statue of a castle. His robes were starting to rip when I just grabbed my broom and instinctively just flew up to where Neville was. I managed (don't know How I did) to get him safely down to the ground. The Gryffindors cheered. Madam Hooch Told Neville to stay on the ground and I dont think he really care. Honestly I think he was happy to be back on ground.

Madam Hooch awarded me twenty house points for being brave.

Neville, instead of watching us fly, decided to go inside.

It wasn't five minutes later that Malfoy picked a glass ball from the grass. I immediately recognised it as Neville's. But before I could do anything to react Harry was taking to the air after Malfoy. He was a good flyer. In the whole episode Malfoy ended up just hurling the ball in the direction of the castle and while Harry zoomed after it Malfoy darted back down to the ground. Harry caught the rememberall just as McGonagall strode outside. We started protesting that it wasn't Harry's fault and that it was Malfoy's but she just wouldn't listen. Harry looked unhappy as he followed the very strict professor.

When we were eating dinner Harry entered the hall he scanned the tables and when he spotted us he came right over. He looked as if he was bursting with happiness. I guess he wasn't going to get expelled.

"I'mGryffindor'."

I'm amazed that he could say it all that so fast.

"I'm the youngest Seeker of the century!"

"Good for you Harry!" was the main reply.

"But you guys..."

"And girls" interjected Courtney.

"...have to keep it quiet. OK? Harry finished

We all nodded in reply

Barely a few minute later...

"Enjoying your last meal Potter?"

Damn why did he always have to ruin my mood.

I was so angry that I forgot to pay attention. Secretly I slipped out my wand and muttered two spells; one to turn his hair black and the other to slow it down so it would happen in five minutes or so.

Malfoy and Harry were setting up a wizard duel in the trophy room. Oh dear why do they have to get in so much stuff that could cause only trouble.

I was going to bother them all night about not going, but I was saved the effort by Courtney and Hermione. When we went to bed we all managed to make them at least say they weren't but I could tell they would. So we camped in the common room.

Sure enough at Midnight Harry and Ron came down. They shook their head but allowed us to follow cause they were not stopping we followed them out the portrait hole still warning us not to go. When we gave up we turned around to go back we noticed 2 things. One poor Neville must have forgotten the password again because he was sleeping outside. And two the fat lady wasn't there so we couldn't go in ourselves.

We ended following Ron and Harry to the trophy room only to hear filch sniffing around for students out of bed.

I knew that this was a bad idea.

Neville made a suit of armour topple over and we stopped being quiet and just ran. We came to a panting halt somewhere on the third floor. We had hopefully lost filch.

I just had to think that.

"Why ickle students out of bed, should I tell Filch? I think I should." Teased Peeves and before we could say anything, "STUDENTS OUT OF BED!" he screeched we kept running until we found a door. It was locked but I pulled out my wand and muttered an unlocking charm. We tumbled inside and started listening to the door.

That's when it struck me. I'd been here before. Sure enough when I turned around I saw a massive three-headed dog. Neville also turned around and started to tug on Harry's sleeve.

"Not right now Neville!"

"Harry I'm with Neville on this one, because when Dumbledore said it would be death in the forbidden corridor, he really meant it."

Harry and the others turned around and screamed. Damn forgot to cover my ears again.

We tumbled back out of the room and sprinted for the fat lady we finally got there and panted out the password (pigsnout). Everyone panted and caught their breath. Without saying good night we stumbled up to bed and fell asleep quickly.

**If you read this far I thank you triple. **

**Vote**

**Like**

**Tweet **

**Comment**

**Fan **

**-Jamie**


	4. Part 1 Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next morning we all woke up a little late and Hermione was just a little grumpy. Oh did I say a little I meant VERY grumpy. She was giving harry and Ron the cold shoulder.

We went to charms later that day. Courtney, Mione, and I had moved on to trying a different charms that were not part of the curriculum, for example there was this really good one that made portable blue flames that could be carried around in a jar.

Poor Hermione was at her edge when she finally lost it with Ron.

He got grumpy at her he called her a know-it-all. Lucky for Ron the bell went and he didn't get hurt. I mean Hermione could have used some of those charms we learnt to set his robes on fire.

Hermione whipped out of class before me or Courtney could stop her. We walked down to lunch with Harry and Ron and planned to go ahead of them and find Hermione before she hurts Ron. We left the boys on the floor above then went to the dining room. Hermione wasn't there. We grabbed her some food knowing that she would be hungry wherever she was. We walked around the castle looking in all the classrooms and bathrooms looking for her. Finally they found her. She was crying in the girls toilets on the second floor. We practically begged her to come out (she had locked herself in the cubicle. When we finally came out her face was tear-streaked and her eyes were swollen. We all sat there eating the food that we'd snatched. We talked for hours on end not caring that we were missing the Halloween feast.

The first thing that disturbed us was a massive troll bursting through the main bathroom door.

Yep a troll; I mean seriously people it couldn't be a professor coming to tell us to go back to dorms, or a pixie flying in. We stood up and backed against the wall. The door slammed shut and we heard a faint click. Was this someone's sick joke? We screamed in unison.

A few second later we had to duck as the club of this massive beast whirled over our heads. Rubble was tumbling down. Courtney got her foot stuck in some of the heavier rubble and she couldn't get free.

We saw the door fly open and Harry and Ron fly in. Great, no offence to them but, I was seriously hoping it was a handful of professors. Harry and Ron were trying to get the trolls attention on them. When Ron had its attention Harry ran around the back of the troll to where we were trying to get Courtney free. But we wouldn't go anywhere without Courtney. She had lost consciences and her breathing was getting worse. I whipped out my wand finally able to process my own thoughts in all the panic.

I mumbled _Wingardium Leviosa _and started lifting the rubble from around Courtney. Hermione caught on and started helping. When we finally got Courtney free we picked up her body carefully and started to help her to the door. Out of the corner of my eye I saw harry do something completely stupid. He ran up and jumped on the trolls back. I would have laughed when his wand went up his nose but it wasn't funny at the time. Ron was slightly panicky. He pointed his wand and managed to take the club and make it float in the air. I guess that took away the weapon away but the troll was pretty strong with its bare hands. Ron struggled to keep it afloat and ended up dropping it; on the trolls head knocking it out cold. Just then the professors came in wands raised. When she saw the troll knocked out she lowered her wand which was raised.

"What on earth were you thinking of? You're lucky you weren't killed. Why aren't you in your dormitory?"

"Please professor, me and Courtney were in here comforting Hermione when that troll came in. If Harry and Ron hadn't been here then Courtney could be in a much worse condition. McGonagall saw us holding up Courtney for the first time. She hurried over and checked Courtney up and down. She raised her wand again and conjured up a stretcher. We lay Courtney on it and exchanged worried glances.

"You may stay at the hospital wing with her if you must but hurry up there now and alert Professor Pomfrey. Go now."

I gave Harry and Ron one last look before hurrying out of the bathroom following the floating stretcher.

When we made it to the hospital wing madam Pomfrey was just bustling around cleaning. She saw us approach and hurried over. She got us to help Courtney on to a bed while she started bustling around with some potions in the corner. She poured some into a flask. She pointed her wand at Courtney and said,

"_Enervate_"

Courtney woke with a start and looked extremely confused. We would've hugged her put madam Pomfrey handed her the flask and told her to drink up.

Courtney took a tentative sip and it must have tasted okay because she gulped the rest down. When she had drunk it all Pomfrey passed us a pair of pyjamas for Courtney to wear.

Madam Pomfrey put up some curtains for privacy.

When Courtney was done we settled down either side of her and held he hands. She smiled weakly at us and whispered something about having the best friends ever before she slumped against her pillows and fell asleep. Hermione and I smiled at each other before falling asleep in our chairs, still holding Courtney's hands.

HARRY'S POV

Ron and I went to the hospital wing after McGonagall had finished questioning us about the troll. We were about to walk in when Filch strolled past.

"My, my, my, what do we have here? He said slyly.

"We have permission from McGonagall" I stated.

He shuffled off glaring at us as he walked.

We walked into the Hospital Wing and saw all three girls asleep. I smiled as I saw them holding hands; they looked so happy to be together. I thought about my sister, she still hadn't told me about her life before Hogwarts. I watched her as she was sleeping. Suddenly her face was different like she was seeing something. We were going over when Pomfrey came over and stopped us.

"They need their sleep." she said.

"Please Madam Pomfrey can't we stay with them."

"Fine but be Quiet."

We pulled up chairs at the base of the bed and fell asleep quickly.

ROSE'S POV

As soon as I fell asleep I found myself in a place I didn't recognise. All around me there were windows. I walked up to one. Above it was a name: _Rose Potter_. What was my name doing on the window? I looked through the window. Inside I was sleeping in the corner of the shop. I pulled out, they were my memories. I looked at the next window. Above there was another name: _Harry Potter. _I looked through the window. I saw Harry he was sleeping somewhere I didn't recognise. I put my head in the window. I lost my balance and fell through. I was tumbling through a flash of colours.

HARRY'S POV

I had just fell asleep when I found myself back in Privet Drive. I looked around, everything was clean like usual. It was all silent.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

I jumped out of my skin when my very own sister tumbled out of nowhere onto the floor. I helped her up.

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"I dunno. I fell asleep in the hospital wing and found myself surrounded by widows. I found one with your name on it and fell through." She explained.

ROSE'S POV

I fell through into a house and Harry was there. I thought that since it was a memory I would just watch the events but I was surprised to find him able to see and hear me. I explained what had happened to me when I heard someone coming down the stairs. I looked around to see a horsy woman. i thought she would see me and panic but she, well...

She walked through me. I know weird. She stopped outside the cupboard under the stairs and rapped hard on the door. I was going to laugh about it when I saw Harry's face. A few minutes later the door opened and out walked... OMG... Harry walked out of the cupboard. The Harry beside me laughed at my face and I scowled at him.

I guess this was his memory.

We followed; ok I'm going to call him HarryB so I don't get confused, into the kitchen where I gaped at all the presents on the table. I looked at Harry to see his sad face. HarryB ignored the gift and started cooking bacon and eggs.

Soon a fat little boy and his father walked down and joined us in the kitchen. The boy started counting the presents. My eyes widened to saucers when he had a tantrum that he had 37 which was less than the year before. Harry starts walking out. I guess this doesn't happen to have a happy ending for Harry B. He walks to the cupboard under the stairs and opens the door. He invites me to look inside. I peer inside. I see a small bed inside. So harry wasn't bluffing when he said that he'd slept beneath the stairs.

We stop when the scene around us changes. It slowly fades to white and then the colour comes back. We're in a zoo, I think. I have never been to one. We follow HarryB around. We come to a reptile house. Harry seems to hang back but I'm determined to see. I pull him and he reluctantly follows me to where HarryB is standing watching a Boa constrictor.

HarryB is... hissing...

"Why are you hissing?

"What do you mean? I'm talking."

"OMG Harry you're a parseltongue. I read about them. They can talk to snakes." I exclaimed.

He grasps the idea and says,

"Wow I never knew that."

We watch as the fat boy from before comes over and knocks HarryB aside to look at the snake. He presses himself right up against the glass... and fell in... The snake leaves and the fat boy tries to get out again but the glass is back.

I smile as I notice that there's magic involved. The scene changes and we're back at the house.

COURTNEY'S POV

I was starting to get worried. Harry and Rose wouldn't wake up. Madam Pomfrey had tried everything.

The hospital wing doors opened and Dumbledore strides in.

Oh good maybe he can work out the problem.

He looks at the pair and then turns back to us.

"They're trapped" he says simply.

Trapped?

"There was a prophecy made that the only daughter of Lily and James Potter would have the ability to walk through memories." Dumbledore said answering the unasked Question

"WHAT!"

"So I'm going to ask you three to go in after them and give this to Rose."

I took the paper from the aged professor.

"But how do we go after them?" asked Ron.

"With a spell, now are you guys okay with this?"

"Yes of course we are."

"Please sit then."

With that he started to put each of us under the spell.

ROSE'S POV

Harry and I were walking through the night because the world was asleep and our bodies just wouldn't let us sleep. The piece was interrupted by screaming.

It was my turn to jump when my best friends and Ron fell out of nowhere.

The two girls jumped up and hugged me tightly.

"What are you guys doing here?" Harry asked the three.

"Dumbledore sent us. Which reminds me." said Hermione passing me a piece of Parchment.

_Rose if you are reading this it means you have made it into the Memory Map. Perhaps even further. But that means that you need to find a way out. Try to picture the place you started at. Picture it clearly in your mind. Then you should find all the window that relate to your friends and return them to their own mind frames. Then go through to your own. I know you can do it._

"ok guys I don't know what this will do but prepare your selves for take off. I pocketed the parchment and picture the room full of widows. I keep it clearly in my mind. I opened my mind and found myself and the others in the room.

"Yes!" I shouted.

"Huh? Where are we?"

"just follow me"

I walked around and looked at the names of all the windows. I found Ron's first.

"This is your stop Ron."

I laughed at his face.

"Dumbledore will explain, now go through."

Ron walked up to the window and leaned in. Then he was gone. That's when It occurred to me. I silently willed to find Hermione's window. The windows rearranged themselves.

"Ok Hermione, you next."

I then summoned Courtney's window and it also came to me. Courtney who had grasped what to do went through without waiting.

I sighed and summoned Harry's window.

"Your turn."

"But what about you?"

"Don't worry I see you at the hospital wing."

He went through reluctantly. My widow was next to his so I went through it.

I jerked awake into the hospital wing.

Dumbledore sent me a note the next day. He wanted to meet me at his office at seven o'clock.

I went to his office at seven that night and he told me to sit.

I was sitting around the fire with my friends, brother and Ron later that night explaining what Dumbledore had told me.

To make it quick

I'm the guardian of Memories.

I have to admit it comes with pretty cool stuff but it can also be very dangerous. I could walk through someone's memories. I could control the windows into each mindset. And occasionally I could have memories from the future in my grasp. Well not so much in my grasp but I would see them in my mind.

But if I tampered with the wrong things I could mess up the whole world.

The only other thing that creeps me out: I can talk to the dead.

**If you read this far I thank you forever. **

**Vote**

**Like**

**Tweet **

**Comment**

**Fan **

**-Jamie**


	5. Part 1 Chapter 5

Chapter 5

You read that right. I can talk to the dead. There's a window in my little map of memories that leads to a place where the dead linger.

When I told the others this they sort of got frozen. I sat there looking at them for a good 10 minutes before I broke the silence.

"Well I think I'm going to go to bed." I say walking up to my dormitory. About 5 minutes later Hermione and Courtney join me and we all quickly fall asleep. Well, not me anyway. An owl flutters to the window a drops a letter on my lap before flying off. It's a beautiful white owl with black speckles. I pick up the letter and read it through

_You could talk to our parents you know._

It wasn't signed but I knew who it was from. And he was right I could go talk to our parents. One thought lead to another and in the end I decided to leave it for a special day, and I would take Harry with me.

With that I nodded off to sleep.

I had to catch up with my work a little because I was in my own head for 3 days. It was only about two weeks to Christmas. I owl ordered everyone's presents using as little money as I could. Snowflecks brought everything to my window pre-wrapped in brown paper so that no one got a sneak peak.

It was Christmas Eve and most people had gone home. I was left at Hogwarts with Harry and Ron. I'd given Hermione and Courtney their gift with special wrapping paper which meant they couldn't open the gifts until Christmas day.

I went to sleep early that night.

I woke up early next morning to an empty dormitory. I was sick of spending Christmas so I snuck up to the boy's dormitories and woke them up by screaming Merry Christmas in their ears. The cursed me but we got snuck into our presents (I brought mine along). I got chocolate frogs from Hermione, a magic mirror from Courtney, a new outfit from , BertieBotts every flavour beans from Ron, and some magic firecrackers from Harry. I also got a necklace from Dumbledore. There was a note attached. _This was your mothers and I think you should have it. _I silently thanked Dumbledore and put it around my neck.

Harry got an invisibility cloak. Apparently it was his fathers and I think I know who sent it, but I didn't tell him. I told him I got him something but he couldn't have it until later.

We went down to Christmas breakfast I the hall it was amazing; twelve glittering trees around the hall and more food than I could even think about. After breakfast we went outside and had snowball fights and made snowmen.

We were exhausted by dinner time only having stopped to get lunch. There were crackers in piles up and down the table. They didn't just pop though they POPPED. Like there was a cannon at the table.

After dinner we sat around the fire. It was around midnight when Ron and Harry fell asleep by the fire. It was now or never. I grabbed Harry's wrist and pulled him with me to the memory hall.

He gave me a questioning look.

"Well you suggested it."

I waited for him to realise what I had said. When he worked it out he was too stunned to talk so I grabbed him and pulled him through the window that I'd subconsciously pulled up. We fell through a blur of colours again but this time it was more fun than scary. I pulled up last second so we wouldn't crash onto the floor like usual. I closed my eyes and searched for their presence in the hall of the dead. When I found them I pulled Harry along, we walked for a while before I came to the door in which I knew they were in.

"Ready Harry?"

He nodded in response.

I turned the handle and slowly open the door to reveal** (A/N VOLDEMORT! Sorry just having my fun here)** our parents.

It happened really fast one second we were standing at the door the next it a great big group hug.

**(A/N didn't wanna go into mushy detail)**

It seemed that there wasn't enough time to hang but we promised we would come back. I brought us back to our own windows so we could return back to our own plane of existence.

Because Harry's body was so tired he didn't wake up when we returned. Instead he snoozed on.

We spent the next couple of days trying to have as much fun as possible without getting in trouble. I set off one of the firecrackers harry gave me in the common room the night before everyone came back for the next term.

Hermione and Courtney came back the day before term started. I set off another cracker to show my happiness of being with all my friends again. It was that night that I felt the Memories call for me. I listened and followed them into the realm of memories. What I saw shocked me. The usual white walls that held the windows looked as if mould had been growing there for years. It was infected. I reached out to touch it. As soon as I touched it, it grew like vines up my arm. It wrapped tightly around my wrist holding me to the wall. I couldn't pull away. The vines spread like a disease up my arm until it started wrapping around my chest. I did the only thing I could think of. I thought of my window and pulled it down towards me. The vines were advancing on my neck when I plunged back through my window. I sat up straight in my bed back in the dormitory. It was barely dawn and the others hadn't woken up. I found my quill and some parchment. I scribbled a note to Courtney and Hermione telling them that I was okay and got dressed. I left the dormitory and walked down to the common room. It was peaceful and empty. The rubbish was all gone and the fire was put out. I walked over to the back of the fair lady and pushed it open. I walked around the castle to Dumbledore's office and started listing off as many sweets as I could. It happened to be sherbet lemons, which I found funny because they were muggle sweets. I stepped onto the moving staircase and started ascending. I knocked on the door to Dumbledore's office.

"Come in" he said from inside.

I opened the door and sat in front of him at his desk.

"Now what do I own this pleasure."

I opened my mouth and started to recall the events that I had witnessed in the Memory Dimensions.

He frowned and pondered for a little before responding.

"Sounds like some form of curse, one in which I have heard of. I don't know much about it by I believe I know how to solve this problem. Yes, gather your friends up here after breakfast, and I will explain fully. Oh and you may want to briefly update the m on the situation."

I nodded and left the office. I went down to the breakfast hall seeing as that would be where my friend would be. When I got to the great hall I spotted them halfway down the bench having their breakfast. I slid in beside Harry seeing as it was the only seat available. I quickly explained that we wouldn't be attending classes. They looked at me weirdly.

"I'll explain on our way."

That just made them eat faster. After I'd eaten my fill we left the hall and I started to explain yet again what I' witnessed in the memory dimension. I also filled them in on what Dumbledore had told me.

We reached his office with no obstruction. I said the password and led the others up the self-ascending stairs.

"Ah your here." Said Dumbledore as we filed into the office, "Now I believe Miss Potter has filled you in on the situation so let me get straight into it. I believe the curse that has been placed on the dimension was set by someone trying to steal and tamper with memories to change the balance of the world. I do not know what else to do but find the person who is attempting this curse and remove his memories of the memory plane to stop him from meddling further. Once he has forgotten the curse should disappear. Ok, come with me, I will show you somewhere you can lie down before going off into the dimension."

We just stood there and listened to every word and then followed in silence.

We stayed on the seventh floor but walked to the other side of the castle practically. What really confused me was where we stopped. No doors or windows in sight.

Dumbledore started pacing, was he trying to remember where this place was?

Suddenly a door started growing against the wall. I was gobsmacked. Never in my life had I seen a door grow. I looked at the others and they seemed to mirror my confusion. Dumbledore motioned for us to go inside. When no one moved forward I decided that I would. I stepped forward and with a hefty push I opened the large double doors. Inside there was a few comfy beds some really plush carpet and a fluffy couch big enough to seat 5. I immediately sat down on the carpet. It was much deeper than I though. I could've slept there. The others joined me on the carpet sinking deep down into the carpet.

Dumbledore bade us good luck and closed the door.

Now all we had to do was fall asleep and that wasn't an easy task. I wish I had some sleeping potion. As soon as I thought that I notice a table nearby with some potions. I stand up to investigate. I find sleeping potion among the other potion. And there was everything. I also pulled out a bottle of Felix Felicis. I'd only read about it but it was worth a shot. I shared the Felix out evenly and gave everyone some sleeping potion. When they had all fallen asleep I tried several times to grab a pit of all of them but utterly failed. I used a little magic to move them around. When I finally had access to all their hands in one go I reached out and pulled them with me to the memory dimension.

I looked around the place looked about the same if not worse.

The others stared in horror when they see all the damage.

Ron goes up to touch it.

"Stop Ron!" I scream

He did stop but they look at me like I'm crazy so I pull my window and motion for them to jump through. For staring at me like that I decide not to stop their crash to the fall. I pull myself up in time through. I flick threw the memories until I found the one from when I touched it this morning. The watch as I struggle with the wierd plant disease. I pull them pack out of the memory when we'd seen enough.

Ron was careful not to touch it. I laughed inwardly. Score one to me.

"Now I guess we have to find a source which will probably be one with the most or strongest of this stuff." I say thinking about what we have to do.

"Well it looks like it starts to get thicker over there." Courtneysays.

"I'll try and make it quicker" I say as I begin to shuffle through the memory windows and bring the most heavily tainted closer to us.

"I've narrowed it down to about 500 thousand" I said wincing a little. "But hey there are a lot of people in the world; I don't even know how many windows there are. I can try and narrow it down even more but that could take some time."

"Well time we have patience we don't and either way we're going to lose patience so make it easier." Ron says.

I stare at him but sit down and start shifting through memories one by one collecting only the most tainted.

It took me hours literally to sort through the 500 thousand windows but I did manage to shorten it down to just 100. I isolate these 100 windows from the others and start to really filter out the bad from the worst. After what I've roughly estimated was 3 days, I've managed to select the 15 worst windows. I'm so glad that we don't need to eat here because we didn't bring any food. The others have been restless seeing as they've had nothing to do; they can't even have a nap.

I stretch a little as I get up. I feel so stiff because I've been in the same position for 3 days straight. As I stretch the others get up. I guess they won't be bored much longer we don't have much left to do.

"I hope there is 500 thousand anymore." complained Ron.

"No there are 15."

"is it 15 thousand or hundred."

"Nope just 15" I say shutting Ron up with a glare. I walk over to the closest of the fifteen that took forever to find. Being just a little mean I motion for Ron to go first. He not happy but he doesn't really have a choice he either jumps or I shove. One by one everyone jumps through and I use my trick from before to stop us from crashing. Well, everyone but Ron.

I stroll around the memories looking for any hints. No go this person must have been pretty close to the bad guy though, his window was pretty infected.

That gave me an idea. I pulled us out of the memory. I grabbed the fifteen windows and organised them alphabetically. I looked and found the window we had already been through I pulled it away from the others leaving a gap where it was. I looked at the names above the other windows. I noticed one in particular. I couldn't read the first name but the last name read, 'Quirrel' could that be our professor Quirrel? The others couldn't read the names on any windows, so I better tell them all the names. I was about to start listing them off when I realised that I could only read some names. Instinctively I clicked in my head. The names I could read were innocent. The ones I couldn't were trying to hide their identity. I pulled the innocents out of the selection and put them away leaving me with only four windows. I explained all this to the others and they smiled at my intelligence. Hermione looked at little jealous but I decided to ignore it. I imagined a piece of parchment and my quill and they came to my. I scribbled down what I could read of the remaining names.

I showed it to the others

_- Quirrel_

_Lu-s -al-y_

_-ella-x L-ge_

_T- R-le_

We tried sounding it out to find who was who but then I realised that we could just go memory surfing. We jumped into Quirrel's Memory. It was indeed Professor Quirrel. I decided to flip through the memories. I found some from when he went to a forest in Albanian. We watched in horror we he came across the one and only Voldemort. I decided to pull the others out of there. We fell to the ground, well whatever we were standing on, and sat quietly looking at each other for a good 20 minute before I stood up. I looked at the others. Courtney gasped as she realised what I was going to do. Hermione figured it out but before they could stop me, I jumped through the windows and locked it behind me. I locked the other as well for a safety precaution. I went through all Quirrel's memories and erased anything he knew about the Memory Dimension anything that might lead him to remembering.

I jumped out of the memory and found the others still trying to get the window open. Usually I'd come back out the window and they would've seen me but this time I just popped into thin air behind their futile attempts to open the window.

I sneak up behind them and then I pretend to help; silently laughing for the good five minutes before they realise what going on.

I burst out laughing; it really didn't help when they started tickling me as their revenge.

When they were satisfied they stopped and let me catch my breath. While doing so, I came up with the best idea ever. Slowly I reversed gravity but held my friends down so they wouldn't suspect anything. When gravity was fully reversed I let my self float. I changed my outfit (something that I could do in this dimension; and started doing somersaults. Then I realised that I could stop the floor from existing. My sub- conscience was what held it there. Yes, time to really annoy my friends. I looked at them and Courtney and Hermione started in horror realising that I was going to do something. Without warning I pulled the floor from under their feet. Ron let out a surprised yelp. I laughed so hard at their faces. It was priceless. Every time they got close enough to tickle me I would simply 'jump' away.

I thought of things I could do; yes perfect. I gave them each different outfits. I laughed so hard at Ron. I put him in an outfit to fit a 15th century lady. He was really grumpy so I changed put him in a t-shirt and shorts. I then looked at Courtney and laughed. I had put her hair back in a bun and put her in something a lawyer would wear. I changed her into a bright blue shirt and denim short shorts. Hermione was similar but I put her in opposite colours to Courtney suit. I made their new outfits identical.

Harry was in a clown suit and he looked hilarious. I changed him into some better clothes and tried to think of more things I could do. I looked around for a bit of inspiration. Damn ran out of ideas. So I just brought the floor back and let them drop about fifty feet before they hovered off the floor and dropped another foot to the ground. My ears were throbbing. They started getting up and I was struck with an idea. I closed my eyes and thought of the craziest rollercoaster ever. When I opened my eyes I saw it sliding into place. Ron was looking at it with apprehension Hermione already looked as if she could puke and Harry and Courtney were practically lighting up the room with 100 watt smiles. I took a seat in the front and motioned for them to join. Hermione backed away slowly but Ron went on after Harry. Hermione still persisted with not going on but I had to get my revenge from earlier somehow. I used my power to push her on and buckle her in. then just for fun I made the tracks become invisible. I hit the big red start button in front of me and we were off. Ron looked terrified; I sort of felt sort for him and Hermione so I 'popped' them of the rollercoaster and they found themselves back at the start. Hermione looked relieved and Ron was staring at us in horror. Courtney put her hands out and started screaming with glee. I followed suit. Harry held onto the rails tightly. I sent a mental message to them.

"When you get sick of it you'll automatically be transferred next to Hermione and Ron. Last one on get immunity to my taunting. Harry and Courtney looked confident that they could do it and I pushed the roller coaster to go even faster. With every minute the coaster got faster and faster. Soon I had to put up a protective plastic shield so the wind wouldn't hurt as much.

Harry was the first to leave I thought that I'll probably be next; my stomach was starting to twist itself up. Hold my horses. I used my mind to hold it steady. Soon Courtney got bored so I started stepping it up. It had already been like half an hour. I made a massive twirly spiral add itself to the track. Courtney got so dizzy she had to leave. Yes victory to me. I made a straight track back to the beginning. I shook my head to get the last of the dizziness as I got out and made it disappear.

"You know we should probably get back to work." Hermione reminded me.

"Spoil sport." I reply but bring out the last three windows none the less. We dived into the second window. At first we had no idea whose memory it was but then Malfoy started coming into the memories. It was Draco's dad. I flicked through the memories and found all the ones that I needed to destroy. When I was done destroying them I noticed a very dim one in the very corner of his head. It watched the memory; the corner of my lips turning up. I hadn't let the others see this one and when they sent me questioning looks I shrugged them of deciding to use my information later.

I pulled the others out of the memories and back to the windows that were still left to examine. I jumped into the next one. Nobody recognised the woman. She was tall with long curly dark hair and heavy lidded eyebrows. After watching the memories we found out that she was an extremely obnoxious death-eater. I destroyed the memories that she had of my dimension. Emphasis on the my, it was mine after all.

I heard something stirring in the back of my mind. I closed my eyes and concentrated on it.

_We were in some forest someone in a tent. It was late afternoon and we were all grumbling. They were talking when suddenly Ron stood up and shouted,_

"_NO!" _

_They next thing I knew the light from the tent was out and there were several popping noises. _

The scene changed.

_We were outside some big mansion and were being dragged along with Dean Thomas, and a goblin. _

The scene changed.

_We were inside now. Then Harry, Ron, Dean, and I were being shunted down some stairs. We were screaming for Courtney and Hermione who were being held by the woman with long black curly hair. _

The Vision changed and I found myself back; on the floor with Courtney kneeling in front of me.

"I-I think I just saw a little bit of the future." I stammer a little as I say it. I sit there for a few minutes before I calm down. I stand up and pull us to the last window. I take a deep breath before I jump through. The others tumble in after me but I let them land softly. I start flicking through memories. When I realise who it is I'm seeing in each memory I scream. I mentally try to fling the memories away. The others try to calm me down but I'm still in agony from where the memories burn my skin. I pull us out of the window. No actually that's a lie. I tried.

**Can you guess whose memories they are? There's only one hint.**

**T - - R - - - l e**

**Anyways.  
I wanted to let You know that I'm starting up a little competition.**

**The winner gets:**

**To be in this story**

**A dedication**

**A banner**

**Second Place**

**A dedication**

**A banner**

**Third Place**

**A dedication**

**To win you must either:**

**Make a Banner**

**or**

**Find Music for each Chapter (so far)**

**or**

**Make up an AWESOME idea for this story.**

**Get the idea? Good. You may enter more than once but you will not win two places. You get 1****st**** 2****nd**** 3****rd**** or a Highly Commended. **

**You have until...**

**April 30****th****. OK? Chop chop**

**If you made it this far comment below; I'm officially your fan.**

**Vote**

**Like**

**Tweet **

**Comment**

**Fan **

**-Jamie**


	6. Part 1 Chapter 6

I'm officially freaking out. I can't get out of these memories, nor can I get anyone else out. I then start to calm down. The others can't see what I see though I'm not letting them see that. Harry would flip that's for sure. I slowly get up and go through the memories. I take out the ones I have to destroy. I take a breath and try to destroy them. I can't; it annoyed me. Ok that's a lie, I sort of saw it coming but it made me upset. I felt as if I was losing control of what was rightfully mine. I braced myself and tried again. I kept trying until I ran out of energy. I fainted and was transported back to the room with the others. I woke with a start on the fluffy carpet. The others were stirring as well.

Before they could fully wake I pulled them back into the memory dimension. We landed with a thump on the floor. The others looked confused so I explained to them what had happened.

"But why?" Hermione asked.

"You tell me… yes I know what to do!" I say as it hits me. I find the right window and we all jump through. We end up in a hallway. Harry seems to remember this place from when we came at Christmas, but I shush him and start leading them down the hall ways searching for someone I haven't met. I find a door with the words:-_Rose Potter, the guardian. _I stare at the door gob smacked. I put my hand on the handle and turn it opening the door. Inside there is no-one. It's a comfortable looking room though. The one thing that catches my attention through is a large ornate mirror on the wall. I look in the mirror. It just an ordinary mirror; but when I turn away I hear a voice.

_Don't you want to learn? _

I look around for the source of the voice until I see the mirror. I peer in it again.

_Don't you want to learn the powers of this dimension? Don't you want to learn how to clear the disease away?_

My reflection was talking to me.

_You seem shocked. I am you but I am not. You want to know how this is possible. I will show you but you must let out of my cage. I am imprisoned until you let me out. I will help you I will guide you. You will see your true past. You have the power._

"But I don't know how."

_Just touch the mirror._

I reach out to touch the mirror. My finger hovers for a split second before I touch the glass. The second I touch the glass my reflection vanished. I looked around for another mirror. _I am here now I am part of you once more. You know much, but I know most. I will stay here, help you, and guide you. Don't be afraid, together we can diminish the power of the curse._

I leave the room and the others are waiting outside. I don't explain what just happened but I tell them that I know what to do. I pull them out of the gloomy corridors and through into the mysterious memories.

I grab the memories that I had to destroy and tried again to break them pull them into pieces. I felt someone else helping me. My reflection joined in the battle against the memories. The memories resembled a disk, well a disk with a large crack down the middle. Soon the memories shatter breaking into thousands of tiny shards. I summon the shards and crush them into dust.

My Reflection relaxed, and I pulled us out of the memories. When I pull outside I see the disease is dying its retracting. It keeps shrinking until it has disappeared in to a tiny little ball. I produce a vial and trap the last of the curse; putting a stopper on the bottle. I use a permanent sticking charm on the lid and string it onto a chain. I loop it around my neck and pull me and my exhausted friends outside once more. We lie on the carpet and fall asleep.

When we all wake up we leave the funny little room. When we get outside we find Dumbledore outside.

"How did you know when we were going to be coming out, professor?" Ron asked

"I have only just came out of the room and you 5 came out, is there a problem." The professor replies.  
"No, we got rid of the entire curse and learned a lot of things but it must have taken at least two weeks.

"Well, it seems as if time outside stopped when you were in there and here I was wondering how you were going to catch up on your work. Seeing as its Saturday still you get a rest tomorrow and will return to your studies on Monday; now of to breakfast." Dumbledore says as he begins to walk down to class leaving us their mouths open. _He's Quite Right. _Say the voice in my head. We head down to breakfast enjoy a good meal. Ron starts shovelling food into his mouth as soon as we sit down. I guess he missed being able to eat. Harry takes on a much cleaner form of eating and Hermione just laughs at the pair. The voice in my head starts to giggle a little as well. _Just like his uncle Bilius._Bilius? I've really got to learn more._ And you will._

We head back up to the common room and start on our Homework. The voice in my head knew quite a lot and was a great help. _You know, I could teach you to be an animagus._ Yes please. _Ok, I will teach you the potion._

The rest of the day we lounged around doing nothing and having fun. Neville came over and joined us because he was bored. I enjoyed the new face. The voice in my head giggled. _No, you like a particular new face. _What! What do you mean? _I'm sure you'll see someday._

I start annoying Ron because I have nothing better to do. I can tell I've annoyed him when his ears go read. _I guess the whole red thing runs in the family, Arthur did the same thing._ How do you know so much about Ron's Family? _ I knew most of them personally. They were at school the same time as me. Arthur was one of my best friends._Really?_Yes but things happened and I had to leave. Now I believe it's time for you to go to dinner. _I glance at Harry's watch and see that we're actually going to miss out on dinner if we don't hurry up. I stood up and harry glanced at his watch he stood up as well and we left the others where they were. (they were sleeping). Me and harry walked down to the hall with a quick pace and loaded up some food onto napkins because it would soon disappear. We took a stroll around the lake and found some benches a fair distance around we sat down and started eating. It was quiet and the sun had set. I threw my scraps into the lake and watched as the giant squid stole the scraps from the surface. We began a slow walk around the rest of the lake. It wasn't the best idea because by the time we got back curfew had begun. Luckily Harry had an invisibility cloak. Wait what!

"Since when have you had a cloak like that?"

"Since Christmas, apparently it was dads"

"Wow."

We pulled the cloak over our heads and started a slow walk. I started peering into classrooms that we passed, when I saw something that interested me. I grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him into the room. Inside there was a large mirror. I went and stood in front of it. My mouth fell open at the sight. Harry stepped beside me and did basically the same thing.

"Do you see what I see" I ask in a small voice.

"I dunno I see our parents. What do you see?"

"I see my friends and my family."

_We should go there are voices approaching._

I listen and there is actually voices approaching. I grab the cloak and throw it over us again. We walk silently to the door that we had left open and walk out. "P-please, no not again. I k-know n-nothing, i-I p-p-promise" a stuttering voice that must have belonged to professor Quirrel said.

"We'll be having more of these little chats soon okay." said the second voice. A black oily haired man strode pass us as we pushed ourselves against the wall and held our breath. Professor Snape passed us by barely a hair width.

When he was gone we ran up to the common room and tumbled in side. We only then ripped off the cloak. Harry and I went our separate ways to the dormitories. I was about to enter my room when I remembered Hermione and Courtney. I grabbed them their blankets off their beds and went back down to the common room. I toss the blankets on them and then went up to bed.

The room was pure white, I wasn't alone though, my reflection was with me.

Who is she really I wondered in my head

_I am you but you do not remember._

Please explain I want to know more

_The guardian of the memories has never changed just moved. The spirit passes from one person to the next collecting what each person knew. Never have a past and present guardian met though. This encounter is unique. _

What do you mean by moved.

_The power to control is passed from girl to girl, read head to red head. Most commonly one with green eyes. Usually it is an auntie daughter thing but skips generations by two's or three's. _

But that would make you-

_Your great grand auntie, no. you see in this case there was no generation skipping._

But what does that make you to me?

_An auntie._

What happened, you told me that something happened to you. Please tell me.

_I had to move on and let the power pass to the next candidate. So I then became one with the memories, I am tied to this dimension._

The dream started to fade. Wait tell me more! I need to know

_Soon you will know everything but for now it is time for you to wake, we have been here longer that you would expect._

I woke up with a start. The dormitory was empty. I looked for my wand. I grab it from the bedside table and mutter a little spell I learned. Its 7 30; time for breakfast, I pull on my clothes and go down to breakfast. The others are waiting for me in the common room. We walk down to breakfast when Harry dropped the bombshell. He explained about the mirror, I helped in places but let Harry do most of the talking.

We walked along the table and found some seats. I sat beside Courtney while Courtney sat in between Harry and Ron across the table. I ate my breakfast thinking things through, the mirror, my auntie, this, that. I think my head would explode if I had anything else to think about. My vision flicked a little and I started seeing a vision.

_Me Harry and Hermione went through a door_ (vision change)_Harry, lying there on the floor. A blood red stone, The mirror, Fire _(vision change)_ Stink_ (vision change)_A giant chess piece _(vision change)_Fluttering keys everywhere _(vision change)_the feeling of a soft plant but fright _(end)

My true vision fluttered back and the others are staring at me weirdly. I stand up leave the hall knowing the others would follow me. When they catch up I lead them to an empty classroom. _Are you going to tell them? I think you should I've seen that their good friends._ Yes I am

I sit on a desk and start to explain. EVERYTHING.

"You know, the first side of madness is hearing voices in your head. Then the second sign is when you start talking to them." Said Ron.

_Now that's insulting, show them, I'll help you it's easy just let me out, don't worry it doesn't hurt. _Ok. I close my eyes and release her; I'm not sure how I did it.

"A bit of warning would have been nice" Courtney gasped. She hadn't believed me but she had been sympathetic. Seriously they should've figured out by now that nearly anything is possible.

We all start up a conversation about my vision. We know it'll come true.

"It has to have something to do with the forbidden corridor and Fluffy." Ron stated.

"Fluffy? That Cerberus? It has a name; wait let me guess Hagrid named it." Courtney says.

"The trap door it was standing on. Whatever it is it's under there." Hermione concludes.

"The only thing left to address is why we go down there, what is down there for us to do." says Harry. "And I think I know, why." He says to us giving Ron a meaning full glance.

"You explain I couldn't be bothered my mind is in overdrive already." Ron says putting his hand on his eyes.

"Well, at Halloween after you guys left I noticed that Snape was limping. What if he let the troll in to go down the trap door but he wasn't ready when he saw Fluffy. Also after doing a little bit with Hagrid he let a name slip. Nicholas Flamel.

_The only known maker of the Philosophers stone. _Says my aunt from beside me

"That's what the dog is guarding and Snape is after it. We need to stop him. I saw Dumbledore leaving as we left dinner. Tonight's the perfect night there is only the obstacles to stop us. And if I'm right then we can get past them so Snape can too." I say with an air of confidence in my voice. "

"Then we go after him tonight."

It was agreed, we would wait in the common room until everyone had left then we would use the cloak to hide Harry, Ron and Courtney and me and Hermione would use the disillusion charm we had mastered.

When we think it's empty we all get up and start to leave the common room. Me and Hermione have already cast our charm; when Neville pops up from behind a couch Trevor in hand.

I sneak behind him and cast a full body bind curse. He stood there unable to move. The others pull on the cloak and we leave. I think I got separated from Hermione and the others because I can't see them and I took a shortcut. I arrived at the forbidden corridor. I slip inside and pull up my wand and produce a tiny hand held keyboard. I start to play random music when I realise that there is a demo button. I press the demo button and charm the piano to continuously play. I take of my disillusion charm and wait for the others. Hermione turn up soon with Harry, Courtney and Ron just two minutes behind. They glance at Fluffy.

"Well anyone want to go first?" When nobody volunteered I stepped forward and jumped through the already opened trapdoor. Harry and Courtney followed then Ron. Hermione was the last to go through. We all landed on soft plant. I realise that its devils snare and me and Hermione immediately start to wiggle away. We reach the far side. Courtney was a bit slower but got across. Harry made it across but Ron wasn't as lucky. He hadn't realised quick enough and the vines had a firm grip on his legs. Hermione starts panicking going through all the lessons we had in Herbology and Courtney just stared at her. I mutter a spell under my breath and cast fire on the plant. It didn't like fire and started to retreat away. Ron got away and reached us panting for breath. We give him a minute and we move onto the next room. The room of keys. It like my vision but from the other end.

Keys, brooms, yeah, it looks like we're going hunting.

"Eh, stuff hunting, _accio_ Key" I say.

The keys all come straight at me but I duck just in time.

"Ok, I meant key not keys."

"looks like we're going hunting after all."

I grab a broom and start flying around.

Harry is the first one to spot it and then I point my wand towards the key hoping for a success this time.

"_Accio that key_"` I say with a bit of a waver in my voice.

The key zoomed towards me thankfully not followed by all the other keys. I grab it and float back down to the ground on the cleansweep. I jump off before I hit the ground and shove the key in the lock. It makes a distant clicking noise. I grab the handle and pull. We walk into a dark room. As soon as we are all inside the door shuts slowly behind us as if it were on springs. The room is then lit as fire spread around the walls. It was a giant chess set. The pieces were as big as Hagrid and made of stone. On the far side of the room were the white team. As soon as Ron stepped on the board the queen turned and faced him.

"Umm, do we have to play our way across?" He asked cautiously.

The blank faced piece nodded and turned back around.

"Ron's leading." We all say immediately.

Ron gives out instructions and we all go and stand in our designated square. Harry became bishop while Courtney became the other one and me and Mione became rooks. The game went frighteningly quickly with many pawns lost. Ron was thinking and then it came to him.

"That's it, I've got to be taken, which leaves Harry open to checkmate the king."

"NO"

"Look I've got to or it will take too long.

Before we could argue anymore Ron moved out of his square and into the path of the oncoming pieces. The queen pounced on Ron and knocked him out.

Hermione screamed.

Harry took four steps to the right.

The Giant king piece unsheathed his sword and laid it on the ground. The giant piece then took off his crown placed it on the ground and slid it to Harry's feet. Then all the pieces knelt to the ground.

We hurried over to Ron's side immediately. He looked really pale. In my vision it was only me Harry and Hermione that go through the door to the next room.

"Courtney stay here with Ron. When he wakes up, take the brooms from the key room and go to the Owlery. Send Hedwig or Snowflecks to Dumbledore. Ok you got me I have a feeling we're going to need him." Harry says from above. Me and Hermione stand up from where we were kneeling and give Harry firm faces.

We turn to leave, Courtney wishes us luck and tries to wake Ron up.

We move into the next room. The instance we stepped within the frame of the door we pulled our robes up and over our noses. The stink was hideous. We continue cautiously down the hall to find a fully grown mountain troll KO'd on the floor. It wasn't a pretty sight. We moved into the next room. As soon as the door shut behind us fire sprang up stopping us from advancing and stopping us from going back. All there was were seven bottles and a thick scroll of parchment.

I picked up the scroll and read it through. Awesome, a logic puzzle; I'm glad that I have the ability to solve that. I read it through again before passing it to Hermione.

"Brilliant, logic, most wizards don't have an ounce of logic." She says.

We work together and regroup all the potions. First we took out all the nettle wine which was the 2 medium bottles. We didn't want to mix up the pattern though so we just pushed them back a little. Then we knew that there were only two potions to transport us through the fires and 3 that held poison. We pushed back the largest bottles and were left with two tiny little jars. One was already half empty and that was the one to allow us to go into the next room. There was only enough for two people to have tiny swallows. Hermione took the little one that was still full and went back to help Courtney with Ron while me and harry took a tiny swig each and walked through into the next room.

To be honest it was like there were millions of ice cold pins and needles running through my veins.

_Before you go too far you should use the invisibility cloak._

"Harry the cloak, let's use it."

"Umm, I sort of left it back at the room with potions."

"Argh, well come here." I reply angry that I'm the smart one when it came to this.

I rapped him hard on the head with my wand and he became a live chameleon. I repeated the spell on myself and we continued deep into the room. Standing in front of the large mirror, the mirror, was professor Quirrell.

_What that doesn't make sense, I knew Quirrell as a child he would never be the bad guy, unless, …, unless… no. it couldn't be._

Couldn't, wait, what?

_It is possible that-_

"Well I thought that I should be seeing you two here soon." The Professor interrupted, his stuttering at a nil.

"But, we thought Snape-" Harry said before being rudely interrupted.

"Stupid boy, do you really think it would be Snape, well I guess he does swoop around the place like an overgrown bat."

_Youch. _

"What are you doing here professor?" I say astonished at my own random courage. Harry gives me a look as well.

"Presenting the mirror to my master he has much interest for it."

"How did you see us?" Harry says. That actually dumbfounded me.

"My master is very skilled, do you really think he was going to be fooled."

"so where is this so called master, I don't see him anywhere."

To my horror Quirrell began to unwrap his large purple turban. His head looked quite small without it. Very slowly he turn around, Harry stumbles back a bit at the horrific sight. There was another head on the back of Quirrell head, and the fact that it was so snake like, and pale didn't really help. I felt as if I was rooted to the floor. But when I did try to take a step back I found that I was in fact rooted to the floor. My feet were stuck like glue on paper.

_Now that is a new spell._

Not helping.

I watch as Harry is forced to stand in front of the mirror. He can't see me because I still have the disillusion spell, his seems to have faded though. I try to speak only to find that my voice is gone.

"What do you see boy?"

"I see Dumbledore awarding Gryffindor with the house cup." He says a little shakily. I see that one of his pockets is slightly bulging.

"Lies, give it to me." Harry starts to stumble backwards. Quirrell grabs him by the arm and they both yell out in pain. Quirrell retracts his hand to find it all blistered and red raw.

"_Magic, use it now!" _Hisses the second face

Quirrell was drawing his wand when Harry got the guts to jump up and grab Quirrell's face. They both scream in pain but Harry clings on oblivious to Quirrell's attempts to push him off. Quirrell collapses and I am freed of my magical binds. I run over to Harry's side. He has lost conscience. I reach into his pocket to see what Quirrell was after. There is a deep ruby red stone. The philosopher's stone. I put it back and try to shake Harry awake no way could I could carry him.

Five minutes later I was starting to get desperate. I ran into the memories and dove into his window. I grab his sleeping memory form and pull him out. I had found this really useful to wake up Courtney. We returned to reality but his body was so exhausted he wouldn't wake.

_Rose, listen to me._ I'd been ignoring my aunt because I was fretting too much. Please help me aunt please, please. _Point your wand away from Harry and repeat after me. Hovis ferula._ I did what she told me to and a stretcher appeared floating in the air. I carefully dragged Harry up and on to it. It followed my every movement. We left the chamber and appeared once more in the room with all the potions. I took the tiny little bottle that would transport us back and drank a little. I made Harry drink some and then I left back through to the unconscious troll. It was starting to stir so I quickly ran across the room the stretcher floating alongside me. We were back in the giant chess room.

The others were gone so I took that as a good sign. I continued through the rooms until we were back below fluffy. I had stolen a broom from the key room and thankfully the stretcher just followed my broom around. I went slowly just be safe. I lifted the trapdoor a little so I could see fluffy. He or she was asleep and a harp was playing on the other side of the room. Hermione or someone must have left it there. I open the trap door to its full potential and zoom out. The stretcher followed thankfully not tipping Harry off the side.

I hopped of the broom and left for the hospital wing. However as soon as we were on the third floor, McGonagall strode in. For a second she was just flabbergasted but she stopped and turned around motioning for me to follow. I quickened my pace to meet the professors, she was going quite fast. When we got to the hospital wing Ron was asleep on the bed and Courtney and Hermione where sitting on chair worried.

"Rose, Harry!" Hermione screamed whispered.

I put my finger to my lips and motion for them to follow me. I whipped out some sleeping potion I'd had on me this morning to prank Hermione by stopping her from going to classes. I'd forgotten. They sat down and they sipped the potion so they would fall asleep for only a small amount of time. I grabbed their wrist and pulled them into my memories. We took a seat and watched the story. I decided it was the best way that way they didn't have to questions. I duplicated the memory and put it in a tiny jar so I could show Dumbledore and Ron when I needed to. I had read about a pensive while studying and there was a list of witches and wizards who owned them. Dumbledore was one of those wizards. I also learnt a little charm that day. I allowed me to charm writing to change depending on the year, this keep all information in the library out to date.

When it was all done I pulled us out and we went back to the infirmary. Pomfrey was very strict but she had a soft spot for me and Harry so we were allowed to stay overnight. The next day Harry hadn't woken but Ron was up. He wasn't allowed to leave until lunch though.

We only left the hospital wing for breakfast lunch and tea. We left for dinner about two days of waiting for Harry to wake up. It was quiet between us. Ron was a little left out because he was the only boy but he didn't seem to notice he was too concerned for his friend.

When we went back we were surprised to find the headmaster just leaving.

"Ah, now he has just woken." He says as he goes towards the great hall.

We rush inside to see Harry being forced to drink some potion. As soon as Madam Pomfrey is gone I go up and hug him. Well he is my brother.

I whisper in his ear, I showed them what happened.

"Oh I wondered how Dumbledore knew to such an extent I guess I should have guessed.

"Shaddup!"

I have to go find another chair so I can sit so I leave the others but madam Pomfrey stops me for a second.

"Professor McGonagall would like to see you." She says before going to tend a student that had come in recently with a head cold.

I wave to the others and head towards to McGonagall's office. I knock on the door and hear a soft 'come in'. I open the door slowly and step inside closing it behind me.

"Ah, rose. Professor Dumbledore asked me to ask you some Questions. Firstly we were wondering if you have any living arrangements for the summer holidays. Both Mrs. Weasly and Mrs. Fosil have offered to let you stay. But it is solely up to you."

I thought about it and,

"I think I'll stay with Courtney, I know her better." I say.

"Oh and he also asked me to give you this." She handed me a book sized package with brown wrapping paper with a Flourish and Botts stamp.

"Thank-you, is that all Professor?"

"Yes."

"Ok, bye Professor."I say and leave the room. I head back to the infirmary and find that everyone is still there.

"Oh, where did you go Rose?" asks Courtney.

"McGonagall wanted to see me."

"So, what did she say?"

"Well firstly it was confirmed that I'm staying at yours for summer hols Courtney."

"YES!" Courtney screams before she covers her mouth and ducks as the mediwitch comes to see what's going on.

"Wait, you said firstly, what else did she say." Said an excited Hermione.

"well she gave me this" I say holding up the parcel she'd given me.

"well go on open it."

I tore off the brown paper and out fell a blank book and a piece of parchment. I grab the parchment and read it quickly.

_Dear Ms. Potter,_

_You told me about your interest for becoming an Animagus. Well this book has everything you need to know. Please dont tell any of the staff, I'm not sure if they'd be impressed with me. When you turn 17, though, I expect you to become a registered Animagus. Oh and you may tell your friends._

_Prof Dumbledore._

_P.S tap the book and say a password of your creating and the words will appear. Do it again to wipe. It will always accept that password but can be changed._

My face must have shown shock because before I knew Hermione and Courtney were over my shoulder reading the letter. I just hand it to them and pick up the book. I had to think of some sort of password. Hundred of ideas popped in my head but I ended up tapping the cover muttering 'Guardian Rose' I don't really know how I came up with it but it was cool. Word started to spread across the book like spider webs, or like juice on a tablecloth. It was a book all about becoming an Animagus and how to do so.

Oh my I never thought this would be happening. I said guardian Rose again did a shrinking spell and put the book in my pocket.


	7. AN

Just so You guys Know, I have a new poll up, I realise it's not very Informative but I dont want to give out any spoilers now do I? It's An important choice for the next year so hurry and vote.

On another note u might have realised the A/N's a the bottom dont always make sense that is because they are still there from when I posted these chapters on another website, want proof? Same username on Wattpad.

Ciao


	8. Part 2 Chapter 1

**Rose Potter and her friends are now in their second year. They think that they destroyed a curse that could destroy the Memory Dimensions but the curse lives on. When Rose is hurt by a monster that's been sleeping in the castle for centuries she can't protect the Memories. Can Courtney take care of them while the curse starts to spread?**

**When the monster starts to attack the students Rose becomes a victim. When Courtney starts getting desperate in her fight against the curse she fall head first into Rose's Window. When she can't get out she starts walking through the memories. That's when see finds Rose sleeping. When Courtney manages to wake Rose up they start to fight the curse together. **

**They are forced to walk Hermione's Memories when they find her. Since Courtney has entered the Memory Dimension she hasn't known what's been going on. Hermione was another victim of the beast. They work together to find the other students who are asleep in the dimensions of Memories and destroy the curse.**

**They manage to trap the curse in a jar and send into the real world. They shortly follow. Their happy to find that they have rescued the victims and the beast has been defeated by Harry. **

I woke up this morning to Snowflecks tapping on my window. He has a letter attached to his leg. I get up and untie the letter. It's from Harry. I read it. He's been writing to me all summer. He says that Ron and Hermione won't write to him and he asks me why Courtney and I haven't been writing either. Something's going on I can't get letter's to him, something blocking the mail.

_I think something's happening, if you can you try to come and visit me, the Dursleys live in 4 Pivet drive. If you can be careful, they HATE magic and everything to do with it. _

WOW, that's like just down the road. I get dressed. I was basically adopted by Courtney's mum but I won't let her buy my clothes and things as such. At the beginning of the holidays Courtney and I went down to Diagon Alley and I bought all my clothes and other stuff that I would need. I tiptoed into Courtney room but unfortunately I can't be her alarm this morning, she finally worked out how to fix her own one and putting it on early so I can't wake her up. There have been a few different methods of getting Courtney up; a few contain cold water or screaming. I'm pretty inventive. I show her the letter. She reads it quickly.

"We'll go after breakfast Harry needs to know that we're not ignoring him."

We go down to breakfast.

"Mum, can we go out to the library today?" Courtney asks.

"Ok, Courtney, but be home before dark."

After breakfast we pack some lunch and our library cards because we would need to go to the library and actually get a book. We go down to the end of Mongolia Crescent and down the adjacent street. Soon we're on Pivet drive. We walk down the street looking for number four. We see number four and I go to knock on the door. Courtney grabs my arm and pulls me around the back. Harry's outside, his back is turned to us and he's talking to some kid. It's a really fat kid may I say.

"What are you doing?" says the kid.

"Trying to think of the best spell to set that bush on fire" Harry replies.

Go Harry, beat that kid up.

"You k-know your not allowed to d-do magic."

"Higgledy gigglety Babbittry…"

"MUM! He's Doing You Know What!"

"OMG that was so funny Harry!" I say when the fat kid is gone.

"Rose, Courtney, You came!" Harry says smiling.

"Of course, we came; I didn't know you lived literally down the road from us. Plus you had to know that we weren't ignoring you: something's been blocking your mail."

"I figured as much."

"So, what have you been doing?"

"Being the house elf of this household basically." Harry says sourly.

"Come back and stay with us for the rest of the holidays!, you can sleep on the spare mattress." Courtney says.

"I would but I don't know how I'd get away."

"Is it possible for us to go upstairs and grab your stuff?"

"You could, but chances are you'd get seen. But if you go up at two thirty your chances wouldn't be as slim, and even less slim if I got a chance to quickly go up stairs and grab my cloak first."

"Okay, we'll come back at two then and get your stuff, then we'll come back at four and we'll go back to Courtney's." I say slowly thinking it through.

"Thanks you guys, best birthday present so far; escaping the Dursleys!" Says Harry

"You never told me it was your birthday!"

"Well don't worry about it. Anyway, see you at two then just sneak around the back here, I'll let you inside."

We snuck back around the front and went to the library. Then we went to the shops. I grab a gift for Harry and put it in my bag. At quarter to we start to head back to Pivet drive. We sneak around the back and I glance at my watch. Two o'clock precisely Harry should be here any moment now. About two minute later Harry comes back down and hands us the cloak. Silently we enter the house and we go up to his bedroom. We are as quiet as we can and at two twenty seven we have all his stuff outside. I grab my bag and open it as wide as I possible can. We manage to get his trunk into the bag and I close it up. We sneak out the front and go back to drop off all the stuff. The bag is actually still feather light with all this stuff inside. We had already explained everything to Courtney's mum so she had set up the mattress in my room on the floor.

We waited around until quarter to 4 and we left Courtney's house and went back to Pivet drive and snuck around the back. Harry showed us how to get through the back door so we let ourselves in. we covered ourselves with the invisibility cloak and went as quietly as possible up to Harry's room. The door was locked. I looked around and noticed a bunch of keys on a hook high above the door. With Courtney's help I could nearly reach the keys but I needed about two more inches. Suddenly a large crack echoed through the hallway. I quickly got down and hid under the cloak again. A large beefy man came charging up the stairs and into the hall. He reached up and grabbed the keys. He stormed into the room red faced and started yelling at Harry. Me and Courtney snuck around until we were beside Harry. I grabbed the cloak and threw it over harry as well as Hedwig and we quickly left the room; the large man swiping out trying to find Harry. When left the house through the back door. We held onto the cloak and ran. We took of the cloak only when we got inside. We were so exhausted that we just slunk down and leant against the wall.

We went back to the library the next day. We had taken the invisibility cloak just in case we saw uncle Vernon. Harry had filled me in. I'm so glad he doesn't know he has a niece as well. When we had all got our Hogwarts letters we went to Diagon alley using floo. We were not very used to it but Mr. Weasly had it set up for us. Me and Courtney made it to Diagon Alley but Harry wasn't as lucky. Harry ended up going to Knockturn alley. Luckily he ran into Hagrid. We ran into the Weasly's and Hermione. Hermione and Ron joined Harry Courtney and I and we all went shopping for our school supplies. Hermione and Ron were so clueless it was funny, They were so falling for each other but they didn't know it. Whenever I started laughing about it they'd ask me what I was laughing about. Courtney understood and would laugh at their confused faces. Harry didn't catch on which was sort of good because it meant that Ron wouldn't find out. But Hermione would grill us like crazy about it.

We went into Madam Malkins robes to buy our new sets for the new school year. Ron has shot up like seven inches since last year. When we were finished went to the apothecary. I loved potions, it was my best subject. But I hated Snape. Snape was so evil and mean, and yeah that about sums it up.

Harry was never keen on the subject though, I often have to stop him from putting the wrong ingredients in his potions. Hermione was pretty good, about the same as me when it came to potions but I beat her in last year's test. She was a little shocked at first, and to be honest so was I. I got 99% and Hermione got 98.5%.

1 week later we were on the Hogwarts express heading back home. It had been sad to say goodbye.

When we had gotten everything we went and met the Weasly's in an extremely crowded Florish and Bots. Apparently some famous wizard is doing book signing. We all grab a book and sneak up to the rest of the Weasly's. I look up at the man who is doing the signings. God, he is ugly and, and. He smells like frangipanis, and like all those other beautiful things. _It's a love potion perfume. Stop smelling._ I snap out of my daze and turn around to see that Hermione and Courtney are day dreaming. I pinch their noses and they snap out of it. The stare, at, me confused.

"Later, just don't use your nose, ok, trust me." I whisper to them.

The nod their heads and look back to the front. There is a camera man who is taking photos. Suddenly the camera man steps backwards and straight onto Ron's toe.

"Watch where you're going." He says angrily and continues to take photos. The blond man up the front is distracted by the yelp that Ron had let out and looked over at our group. He looks at out faces in turn and I notice Harry starting to edge behind me. Too late the dunderhead up front has already spotted him. The blond guy jumps up and grabs Harry's wrist and pulls him up front. Someone grabs me from behind, and pulls me back. I look around to see, not just somebody but, the twins behind me.

"What do you want?" I ask eyeing their mischievous expressions.

"Well we figured it out." Said one

"Because we're quite smart." Said the other.

"we can tell." They continued with alternating.

"Lockhart's got some special perfume there."

"And you figured it too."

"So, get to the point." I say.

"We want your help with a prank." They said together.

"Oh, well what sort of prank."

"We want you to make the potion opposite of ammortia" they say together.

"That can be all, your planning on using it for something, tell me what."

"Maybe a little swap."

"From that one," one said pointing at The Blondie up front.

"To that one." They say pointing at me.

"But, what, oh you're going to swap his perfume with a potion. Ok, I'm in."

"Yes!" they say doing some secret handshake as I walk back.

No one missed my absence. As soon as Harry was released he walked away giving Ginny all his books and buying his own. As we went to walk out the shop Harry and Ron broke of and went to go tell Mrs. Weasly something. Courtney, Hermione and I waited outside for them to come out. When they did they were laughing hard.

"What happened you guys?" Courtney asked.

"Malfoy, Dad, Mr. Weasly, fight, physical, mess, inside, books, everywhere, so funny." They said between laughs.

I think I got the gist of it and to be honest it must have been hilarious.

_Same old Lucius and Arthur, always fighting; Arthur always getting in trouble because Lucius was a prefect._

Huh, well I guess they didn't grow up.

We all stayed at the burrow for the rest of the holidays. It was a little cramped in Ginny's room for all us girls to sleep so we ended up putting the bed up against the wall and grabbing a bunch of mattresses instead.

Life was interesting at the Weasly's, well those who are muggleborn, or me and Harry. It was a few days after we first arrived that I got another vision.

_(Flash) An old Diary (Flash) Harry and Ron were flying a car to Hogwarts (Flash) sitting at the house tables (flash) a tall blonde man standing up greeting a class (flash) A phoenix (Flash) A sword (Flash) Harry covered in blood and grime (flash) The old Diary with a hole torn in the middle, black goo oozing out the sides (Flash)(end)_

I woke up and everyone else was gone, the smells of bacon were drifting up. I got dressed and went down to breakfast.

Hermione Ginny, Courtney and I got on the train just in time. We're not sure if the boys made it on so we just found an empty compartment and waited for them to show up. Hermione got up at some stage and searched the train and came back negative. I swear to Fluffy that if Harry had missed the train I would let the Cerberus eat him alive.


	9. Part 2 Chapter 2

We find a compartment and settle down. Hermione gets up and has a look around for the boys. Courtney naps across one seat and I just stare absentmindedly out the window. The train rounds a bend and I see a blue car in front of the train. Wait a Blue Car! Mr Weasley's Flying Car! I'm so going to kill Harry, or at least give him an earful.

_Hahaha maybe, you should go visit his memories and see what's going on._

Good Idea.

I bring my legs up to the chair and sit cross legged and allow myself to 'float' away as I'd been practicing over the holidays. I close my eyes and when I open them I find myself in the memories. I sub-consciously pull over Harry's window and fall through. I use my power to look at his present memories which basically lets me be a third person in the scene. Yep, it's them. Driving Mr Weasly's car to Hogwarts.

_How come Ron is Driving, that's just stupid!_

Hahahahahahahhaha, true but be glad he can't hear that.

This is going to be a loooong trip for them; I think I'll leave them to it.

I pull myself out and let myself float back into conscience.

I open my eyes and stretch a little as Hermione comes back in the compartment.

"I can't find them anywhere!" she exclaims.

"I believe they somehow missed the train so are instead flying The Ford Angelina. I can see the news reports now 'Flying Ford Angelina Mystifies Muggles', Hermione would you mind if I fed the boys to fluffy?"

"Yes I would mind"

"Why Hermione, they're so lazy and ignorant" Courtney mutters sleepily.

"Because then I would have no one to lecture on the importance of education"

"Or you personally like of them" I tease as I rub my hands together to get rid of the pins and needles.

"WHAT! No way in heaven or hell!" she says going red in the face.

"Uh-huh, I so totally believe you," Courtney says now fully awake.

I looked out the window and waited for that first glimpse of Hogwarts. I look up into the clouds and notice a blue car hovering with jets of stem rising from the bonnet. I hurriedly get off the train and wait by the doors. I hop onto the first carriage I see with Courtney and Hermione hurrying behind. Thanks Hagrid for the Threstral info. I quickly hop back out and jingle the harnesses. I then jump back on as the thestrals begin to canter towards the castle. I watch as we near our destination and as soon as the carriage comes to a halt I jump out of the carriage and up to the gates. I watch the car and notice it is about to hit the castle. I was about to start running when it swerved and was heading towards a tree.

"WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!" I scream and to my relief the car stop in mid-air. I lower the car to the ground away from the tree. The shocked occupants were about to get out of the car when the car ejected them instead. Hermione and Courtney use the same spell as I to stop the luggage because I'm too busy stomping over to them to care. Unfortunately for me McGonagall saw and was already rushing past me with Madam Pomfrey on her heels.

I instead glare at them shaking my head while watching them get escorted away. Courtney walks over to the car and pops the lid. She shakes her head and reaches into the engine and pulls a long thing out.

"They ran out of oil," she said observing the liquid drops clinging on. "She waves her wand and the liquid begins to multiply. The car makes some engine noises as she puts all the pieces together. She lowers the hood and it drives off into the forest.

"BYE" she yells after it and in the distance we hear a honk.

We then proceed back into the castle and join our house table.

As we troop up to the common room we realise that Ron and Harry wouldn't know the password. I was personally letting them fend for themselves but I was outvoted. We stood around the entrance for five minutes before they finally arrived. I walked over and slapped them up the head.

Hermione let them in and also started to lecture them but instead they got lost in an applauding crowd. I stomped angrily up to bed.

We walked down to breakfast the next morning and I was lathering Jam on a scone when McGonagall came around with the time tables. I took mine and looked over it before placing it back in my bag.

We had charms and then defense with double potions this afternoon.

I wasn't paying attention to anything in particular and when I looked up I realised we were leaving.

A/N

I know its short but I really wanted to get another chapter out because I haven't written in a while also I would like to give a shout out to 21stCenturyMarauder who gave me the inspiration to write this chapter in the first place.

P.S. The reason Courtney knew what was wrong with the car is because her dad is a mechanic who isn't home often due to work. I hadn't really have any oppurtuninty to introduce him. Feel free to make a omake for him if you really want I can publish on here if you want.

Just email it to

Trintha **.**trantha **( ) **g mail **(dot**) com

Note: g mail is one word not 2


End file.
